


The Ever So Gruesome Death Needs A Happy Ending

by CuriousityIsKillingMe



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousityIsKillingMe/pseuds/CuriousityIsKillingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what happened to Zara Young/Morgana before and after her brutal death? Merlin & Jurassic World Crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ever So Gruesome Death Needs A Happy Ending

The Ever So Gruesome Death Needs A Happy Ending:

Ever wonder what happened to Zara Young/Morgana before and after her brutal death? Merlin & Jurassic World Crossover.

This here is my first ever fanfic! Hope you enjoy!

[NOTE] This was recently updated February 14th, 2017 (Happy Valentine's Day!) I also have uploaded this on FF.net recently as well so go check that out if you can!

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin nor Jurassic World. If I did, Morgana would still be alive and Zara would not have gotten that tragic death. I mean, come on! That death is worthy of a MAJOR villain. Not some assistant babysitting a couple of boys for her lazy boss that didn't even remember her after everything was solved.

Anyways. To the story!

* * *

"Morgana!" She turned toward the voice calling out for her. Blue eyes with a goofy grin greeted her. "Are you really going to work today when the wedding is almost coming up?" Merlin asked playfully.

"Well, Claire is one of my better bosses...I mean, it's only babysitting a pair of kids. What can go wrong? If they ever go lost, I could always use my magic to find them." Morgana responded, yawning a bit. "Plus, I get to hang out with a couple of dinosaurs." Her eyes sparkled at the thought. Pteranodons always reminded her a bit of dragons such as her light of the sun, Aithusia.

"Well, do you require anything else, milady, or should I say, Zara Young?" Merlin teased.

"That goes to you as well, Alec Young*." Morgana smirked. She started her way to the car. The machinery and technology still confused her in a way, but she slowly got used to it.

Hers and Merlin's lives were forever bound together, their futures bound together. He is her doom as well as her light. She was the hate to his love, the darkness to his light. In a way, she couldn't exist without him existing, as he cannot exist without her existing as well. Therefore, the sword wound Merlin gave to her eons ago healed in a couple of minutes.

"Don't forget your sunglasses!**" Merlin shouted out to her. Morgana smiled back, hoping today would go smoothly. She had better things to take care of, such as in the bed for instance with a certain somebody.

Driving off to the airport, two in the morning, was not a great start for her. Morgana was not a morning person, like her brother, Arthur. "As grouchy as Kilgharrah" Merlin commented. She needed to get him back after comparing her with that overgrown lizard.

Tiredly, she boarded the plane, hoping to get back the hours she had missed. Unfortunately, turbulence wasn't kind to her as the plane kept bouncing up and down, and occasionally diving suddenly. She was so not in a good mood today.

Having barely enough sleep while waiting in the pouring sun for two kids called "Gray and Zach" was not the highlight of Morgana's day. Removing her shades and stepping in the train once they arrived was a relief for her, although she still had to keep a watchful eye on them. The boy, Gray, was the super hyper and curious kid. _This guy will be a pain in the ass_.

Gray gawked at everything he sees while his brother Zach was just looking bored as hell Morgana notices as she walks besides them, having some difficulty keeping pace. She checks her wristwatch.

"Your aunt arranged to meet you at one o'clock." Morgana tells them while glaring at Gray.

"Can he slow down?"

"Nope." Zach states.

Gray, already gotten on a nearby escalator, gestures excitedly to them. "Come on!"

Exasperated, Morgana follows him to the hotel room. The room was lavish, the patio overlooking the theme park.

"Your aunt's got you VIP access. So you can get on all the rides without waiting in line."

Acting more annoying than he already was, Gray whines "Let's go!" And she thought Arthur was annoying.

Zach, looking at his iPhone, goes and flops down on the bed like the ever so polite gentlemen these days. "Dude, she said we had to wait." Morgana felt her sour mood lighten up a bit. At least someone was listening to her.

"I don't wanna wait anymore!" Her mood soured even more.

* * *

Following the ever so hyper Gray and his brother Zach that miraculously was able to catch up to him was ever the work out. This is worse than the miles she had to endure, scavenging for plants and roots for her potions so long ago.

Morgana struggled to keep up, her phone keeping her a bit distracted in a way, but hey, she needs some luxuries for being here. Having to even cast a spell on her to move quicker, she barely made it in before the doors swung shut, leading to the Innovation Center.

The boys suddenly disappeared and Morgana was left to try to find them through the packed room. Finally having found them along with Claire, her boss, she texted Merlin, hoping for him to cheer up her sour mood.

 _I wish you were here_ , she typed.

 _As am I. Preferably on the bed with me_ , he teased.

 _I'll see you hopefully tonight?_ She typed back, her sour mood almost lifting completely. He always knew what to do in these situations.

Waiting for him to answer, Morgana was interrupted by someone calling her name. Looking up annoyed, she realized it was Claire. Morgana regretted putting up with the job in the first place.

"And Zara here is going to take great care of your until I'm doing working tonight, okay?"

"You're not coming with us?" Gray said, looking disappointed. Ha! That's what you deserve for making me run around and chase you all day.

"Oh..um... I really wish that I could...but tomorrow I can take you into the control room, show you behind the scenes and all of that. That's... that's gonna be cool, right?" Claire stuttered, trying to make time for her nephews.

Zach rolled his eyes while Gray averted his gaze from his aunt and stared at the floor. Claire's phone rings.

"Okay, so I will see you tonight at, uh...six." Claire said.

"No, no, don't forget you have the..." Morgana interrupted, stepping up as she had to memorize her schedule late last night.

"Right, of course. I will see you tonight at eight. What time do you go to sleep? Or, or, do you go to sleep at different times?"

The boys didn't respond. They looked more stony-faced. Morgana immediately felt a bit bad for her boss. Claire's phone continued ringing insistently.

"Okay, so, um, have fun." Claire said, hurriedly.

"And take very good care of them." She added to Morgana.

"Be thankful I took up the request" muttered Morgana under her breath. Claire didn't seem to notice as she smiled and walked off through the holographic dinosaur.

* * *

Uther Pendragon still existed in this timeline, given to Morgana with his memory wiped out and replaced with a fake set of real world memories that had nothing to do with the Arthurian Legends and Camelot. Unfortunately, destiny set his mind to actually admit that she was his daughter and Vivienne as her mother, which they set to having died when giving birth to her. Morgana had no idea why when she and Merlin went to go to the lake of Avalon, they decided to give Uther, out of all the people, instead of Arthur. 'He needs a new start' they told her. A pathetic excuse from Avalon. They probably didn't want him there.

Uther was calling her and she reluctantly picked up, sipping her Starbucks cup while she was at it.

"You and Alec are getting married?" He asked, using the why-didn't-you-tell-me voice.

"Yes, yes." Morgana replied, a bit confused on her part. He just proposed to her about a day or two before. She had no idea he was spreading the news this fast. "Why do you ask?"

"We must plan a bachelor's party!" Uther exclaimed. Uther was always one for bachelor parties, as he was for feasts back then.

"No" came the sharp reply.

"And why not?"

"Because it's my wedding."

"And it's Alec's as well." Uther argued back.

"No, Alec's not having a bachelor party."

"Why not?" he repeated.

Morgana tried to think up a good excuse. Truthfully, Morgana and Merlin just wanted some alone time. Merlin often gets drunk too easily which ends up at the consequence of him using magic and looking pathetically adorable. Also, Morgana often got too jealous when he hangs out with other girls. In this case, most bachelor parties these days required strippers and she didn't want that.

"Because all his friends are animals." she snapped. In the corner of her eye, she saw both the boys, so she returned back to speaking to Uther, not hearing the "scatter" from Zach that caused the boys to run away.

* * *

Morgana tried to magic her way out of the situation. The boys were gone! Whenever she tried to trace back to them, her head got a massive headache. She dreaded the call from Claire. Putting up her best face, she picked up her phone.

"Hello?" Morgana greeted, hoping her anxiety didn't go through.

"Zara?" Claire asked. "I need you to bring the boys back to the hotel room."

Morgana was freaked out right now. "Uh, uh, uh I'm sorry but I don't know where the boys are. I've been looking everywhere for them and I can't find them—"

"Slow down, I can't hear you." Claire interrupted.

Trying to find the words to sum everything up, she went with "Zach and Gray, they've run off!"

"They've what?!"

* * *

Spotting the boys on surveillance, Morgana decided to call back Claire.

"Claire. We spotted the boys on surveillance. They're approaching the west gate. I'm heading there now."

"Okay. Okay." Claire replied, trying to catch her breath. "Stay right where you are. I'm on my way. Stay right with them."

Finally catching the boys, Morgana again had to try to keep up pace with them. "Stop running!" She yelled, desperately. She thought seeing Pteranodon would be fun and remind her of Aithusia, but now she had to avoid falling prey to them.

The boys suddenly stopped and kept on looking around. "Don't just stand there." Morgana yelled, feeling very impatient with them. She was this close to using her magic on them.

Suddenly, she was grabbed up by a Pteranodon's sharp claws and a scream erupted from her chest. This is way more painful than getting impaled by Excalibur.

Getting juggled and thrown Pteranodon to Pteranodon was not predicted. Such an event should've at least shown up in her dreams. She was suddenly let go and slammed into the waters below. Can this day get any worse? Trying to swim up, she desperately thought out to Merlin, giving a signal for help.

Two or three Pteranodons suddenly dived in and tried to grab her, but she was, once again, unfortunate as one snapped its mouth around her waist and kept on dropping her back in the water to adjust its hold.

 _I am not fish!_ she wanted to say but was too busy screaming.

She was then grabbed up by its claws again but was suddenly devoured by the giant Mosasaurus. Teeth clamping onto her and crushing her, she wished that she have died by Excalibur's blade instead of this never ending torture. When did she sign up for this?!

Realizing that this beast wasn't made out of dragon's breath was saddening, as she wished to end this.

"Missed me?" a cheery voice came right besides her, miraculously fitting between the teeth of the Mosasaurus. I thought he was skinny but I didn't know he was this skinny. She mused.

"This is no time for games, _Mer_ lin. Get me out of here! You have no idea how much I've been tortured these past few hours. And I wish I've been stabbed by you those hundreds of years before." Morgana scowled, not realizing that she was about to get swallowed.

"So you don't want to get out?" He said, doing the Gaius eyebrow lift.

"Of course I want to! I don't want to end up being Mosasaurus waste!" Morgana was losing her patience. She was THIS close from breaking the engagement.

"Whatever you ask for, milady." Merlin responded, cheekily.

They were soon teleported back to their flat and conveniently in the bathroom. "You really need a bath, milady. You stink." came the reply from Merlin after he healed all her wounds. Not in the mood for games, she slammed the door on him and got in the nice bath already prepared for her.

 _What did I do to get in this mess,_ Morgana silently asked the triple goddess.

Wearing some new clothes and brushing her hair, she decided to give her boss a call.

* * *

(I really wanted them to add this in the movie)

"What happened to Zara anyways, Zach, Gray?" Claire questioned, having seen her assistant nowhere after the incident.

"She...she...she got carried away by the Pteranodon and they both got eaten by the Mosasaurus..." Gray replied, tearing up by the memory of the always-on-the-phone-with-a-I-don't-want-to-be-here-attitude assistant wearing sunglasses.

"Did she really get eaten?" Claire asked, her phone ringing. She picked it up and received a "I QUIT!" from Zara. She raised an eyebrow at the boys.

"But..but...but..."

THE END!

The Ever So Gruesome Death Needs A Happy Ending:

Ever wonder what happened to Zara Young/Morgana after her brutal death? Merlin & Jurassic World Crossover.

This here is my first ever fanfic! Hope you enjoy!

[NOTE] This was recently updated February 14th, 2017 (Happy Valentine's Day!) I also have uploaded this on FF.net recently as well so go check that out if you can!

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin nor Jurassic World. If I did, Morgana would still be alive and Zara would not have gotten that tragic death. I mean, come on! That death is worthy of a MAJOR villain. Not some assistant babysitting a couple of boys for her lazy boss that didn't even remember her after everything was solved.

Anyways. To the story!

* * *

"Morgana!" She turned toward the voice calling out for her. Blue eyes with a goofy grin greeted her. "Are you really going to work today when the wedding is almost coming up?" Merlin asked playfully.

"Well, Claire is one of my better bosses...I mean, it's only babysitting a pair of kids. What can go wrong? If they ever go lost, I could always use my magic to find them." Morgana responded, yawning a bit. "Plus, I get to hang out with a couple of dinosaurs." Her eyes sparkled at the thought. Pteranodons always reminded her a bit of dragons such as her light of the sun, Aithusia.

"Well, do you require anything else, milady, or should I say, Zara Young?" Merlin teased.

"That goes to you as well, Alec Young*." Morgana smirked. She started her way to the car. The machinery and technology still confused her in a way, but she slowly got used to it.

Hers and Merlin's lives were forever bound together, their futures bound together. He is her doom as well as her light. She was the hate to his love, the darkness to his light. In a way, she couldn't exist without him existing, as he cannot exist without her existing as well. Therefore, the sword wound Merlin gave to her eons ago healed in a couple of minutes.

"Don't forget your sunglasses!**" Merlin shouted out to her. Morgana smiled back, hoping today would go smoothly. She had better things to take care of, such as in the bed for instance with a certain somebody.

Driving off to the airport, two in the morning, was not a great start for her. Morgana was not a morning person, like her brother, Arthur. "As grouchy as Kilgharrah" Merlin commented. She needed to get him back after comparing her with that overgrown lizard.

Tiredly, she boarded the plane, hoping to get back the hours she had missed. Unfortunately, turbulence wasn't kind to her as the plane kept bouncing up and down, and occasionally diving suddenly. She was so not in a good mood today.

Having barely enough sleep while waiting in the pouring sun for two kids called "Gray and Zach" was not the highlight of Morgana's day. Removing her shades and stepping in the train once they arrived was a relief for her, although she still had to keep a watchful eye on them. The boy, Gray, was the super hyper and curious kid. _This guy will be a pain in the ass_.

Gray gawked at everything he sees while his brother Zach was just looking bored as hell Morgana notices as she walks besides them, having some difficulty keeping pace. She checks her wristwatch.

"Your aunt arranged to meet you at one o'clock." Morgana tells them while glaring at Gray.

"Can he slow down?"

"Nope." Zach states.

Gray, already gotten on a nearby escalator, gestures excitedly to them. "Come on!"

Exasperated, Morgana follows him to the hotel room. The room was lavish, the patio overlooking the theme park.

"Your aunt's got you VIP access. So you can get on all the rides without waiting in line."

Acting more annoying than he already was, Gray whines "Let's go!" And she thought Arthur was annoying.

Zach, looking at his iPhone, goes and flops down on the bed like the ever so polite gentlemen these days. "Dude, she said we had to wait." Morgana felt her sour mood lighten up a bit. At least someone was listening to her.

"I don't wanna wait anymore!" Her mood soured even more.

* * *

Following the ever so hyper Gray and his brother Zach that miraculously was able to catch up to him was ever the work out. This is worse than the miles she had to endure, scavenging for plants and roots for her potions so long ago.

Morgana struggled to keep up, her phone keeping her a bit distracted in a way, but hey, she needs some luxuries for being here. Having to even cast a spell on her to move quicker, she barely made it in before the doors swung shut, leading to the Innovation Center.

The boys suddenly disappeared and Morgana was left to try to find them through the packed room. Finally having found them along with Claire, her boss, she texted Merlin, hoping for him to cheer up her sour mood.

 _I wish you were here_ , she typed.

 _As am I. Preferably on the bed with me_ , he teased.

 _I'll see you hopefully tonight?_ She typed back, her sour mood almost lifting completely. He always knew what to do in these situations.

Waiting for him to answer, Morgana was interrupted by someone calling her name. Looking up annoyed, she realized it was Claire. Morgana regretted putting up with the job in the first place.

"And Zara here is going to take great care of your until I'm doing working tonight, okay?"

"You're not coming with us?" Gray said, looking disappointed. Ha! That's what you deserve for making me run around and chase you all day.

"Oh..um... I really wish that I could...but tomorrow I can take you into the control room, show you behind the scenes and all of that. That's... that's gonna be cool, right?" Claire stuttered, trying to make time for her nephews.

Zach rolled his eyes while Gray averted his gaze from his aunt and stared at the floor. Claire's phone rings.

"Okay, so I will see you tonight at, uh...six." Claire said.

"No, no, don't forget you have the..." Morgana interrupted, stepping up as she had to memorize her schedule late last night.

"Right, of course. I will see you tonight at eight. What time do you go to sleep? Or, or, do you go to sleep at different times?"

The boys didn't respond. They looked more stony-faced. Morgana immediately felt a bit bad for her boss. Claire's phone continued ringing insistently.

"Okay, so, um, have fun." Claire said, hurriedly.

"And take very good care of them." She added to Morgana.

"Be thankful I took up the request" muttered Morgana under her breath. Claire didn't seem to notice as she smiled and walked off through the holographic dinosaur.

* * *

Uther Pendragon still existed in this timeline, given to Morgana with his memory wiped out and replaced with a fake set of real world memories that had nothing to do with the Arthurian Legends and Camelot. Unfortunately, destiny set his mind to actually admit that she was his daughter and Vivienne as her mother, which they set to having died when giving birth to her. Morgana had no idea why when she and Merlin went to go to the lake of Avalon, they decided to give Uther, out of all the people, instead of Arthur. 'He needs a new start' they told her. A pathetic excuse from Avalon. They probably didn't want him there.

Uther was calling her and she reluctantly picked up, sipping her Starbucks cup while she was at it.

"You and Alec are getting married?" He asked, using the why-didn't-you-tell-me voice.

"Yes, yes." Morgana replied, a bit confused on her part. He just proposed to her about a day or two before. She had no idea he was spreading the news this fast. "Why do you ask?"

"We must plan a bachelor's party!" Uther exclaimed. Uther was always one for bachelor parties, as he was for feasts back then.

"No" came the sharp reply.

"And why not?"

"Because it's my wedding."

"And it's Alec's as well." Uther argued back.

"No, Alec's not having a bachelor party."

"Why not?" he repeated.

Morgana tried to think up a good excuse. Truthfully, Morgana and Merlin just wanted some alone time. Merlin often gets drunk too easily which ends up at the consequence of him using magic and looking pathetically adorable. Also, Morgana often got too jealous when he hangs out with other girls. In this case, most bachelor parties these days required strippers and she didn't want that.

"Because all his friends are animals." she snapped. In the corner of her eye, she saw both the boys, so she returned back to speaking to Uther, not hearing the "scatter" from Zach that caused the boys to run away.

* * *

Morgana tried to magic her way out of the situation. The boys were gone! Whenever she tried to trace back to them, her head got a massive headache. She dreaded the call from Claire. Putting up her best face, she picked up her phone.

"Hello?" Morgana greeted, hoping her anxiety didn't go through.

"Zara?" Claire asked. "I need you to bring the boys back to the hotel room."

Morgana was freaked out right now. "Uh, uh, uh I'm sorry but I don't know where the boys are. I've been looking everywhere for them and I can't find them—"

"Slow down, I can't hear you." Claire interrupted.

Trying to find the words to sum everything up, she went with "Zach and Gray, they've run off!"

"They've what?!"

* * *

Spotting the boys on surveillance, Morgana decided to call back Claire.

"Claire. We spotted the boys on surveillance. They're approaching the west gate. I'm heading there now."

"Okay. Okay." Claire replied, trying to catch her breath. "Stay right where you are. I'm on my way. Stay right with them."

Finally catching the boys, Morgana again had to try to keep up pace with them. "Stop running!" She yelled, desperately. She thought seeing Pteranodon would be fun and remind her of Aithusia, but now she had to avoid falling prey to them.

The boys suddenly stopped and kept on looking around. "Don't just stand there." Morgana yelled, feeling very impatient with them. She was this close to using her magic on them.

Suddenly, she was grabbed up by a Pteranodon's sharp claws and a scream erupted from her chest. This is way more painful than getting impaled by Excalibur.

Getting juggled and thrown Pteranodon to Pteranodon was not predicted. Such an event should've at least shown up in her dreams. She was suddenly let go and slammed into the waters below. Can this day get any worse? Trying to swim up, she desperately thought out to Merlin, giving a signal for help.

Two or three Pteranodons suddenly dived in and tried to grab her, but she was, once again, unfortunate as one snapped its mouth around her waist and kept on dropping her back in the water to adjust its hold.

 _I am not fish!_ she wanted to say but was too busy screaming.

She was then grabbed up by its claws again but was suddenly devoured by the giant Mosasaurus. Teeth clamping onto her and crushing her, she wished that she have died by Excalibur's blade instead of this never ending torture. When did she sign up for this?!

Realizing that this beast wasn't made out of dragon's breath was saddening, as she wished to end this.

"Missed me?" a cheery voice came right besides her, miraculously fitting between the teeth of the Mosasaurus. _I thought he was skinny but I didn't know he was **this** skinny, _ she mused.

"This is no time for games, _Mer_ lin. Get me out of here! You have no idea how much I've been tortured these past few hours. And I wish I've been stabbed by you those hundreds of years before." Morgana scowled, not realizing that she was about to get swallowed.

"So you don't want to get out?" He said, doing the Gaius eyebrow lift.

"Of course I want to! I don't want to end up being Mosasaurus waste!" Morgana was losing her patience. She was THIS close from breaking the engagement.

"Whatever you ask for, milady." Merlin responded, cheekily.

They were soon teleported back to their flat and conveniently in the bathroom. "You really need a bath, milady. You stink." came the reply from Merlin after he healed all her wounds. Not in the mood for games, she slammed the door on him and got in the nice bath already prepared for her.

 _What did I do to get in this mess,_ Morgana silently asked the triple goddess.

Wearing some new clothes and brushing her hair, she decided to give her boss a call.

* * *

(I really wanted them to add this in the movie)

"What happened to Zara anyways, Zach, Gray?" Claire questioned, having seen her assistant nowhere after the incident.

"She...she...she got carried away by the Pteranodon and they both got eaten by the Mosasaurus..." Gray replied, tearing up by the memory of the always-on-the-phone-with-a-I-don't-want-to-be-here-attitude assistant wearing sunglasses.

"Did she really get eaten?" Claire asked, her phone ringing. She picked it up and received a "I QUIT!" from Zara. She raised an eyebrow at the boys.

"But..but...but..."

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> *Presuming because Zara's last name is Young, Alec's last name is Young too.  
> **Arranging those sunglasses as a tracking device so Merlin knows where she's at, at all times. Protective!Merlin over here.  
> When I first watched Jurassic Word, I never knew it was Katie McGrath playing the role, Zara. When finally noticing, I wanted to see if I could find any crossovers or fanfictions about this. I was a bit disappointed. So, I decided this to be my first fanfic.  
> I'm not much of a writer, as you can see. Feel free to criticize me on anything of the sort. Right now, I'm trying to get my head into writing and I decided writing a fanfiction could inspire me in a way.  
> Again, feel free to review and criticize me on anything. I also accept a few pointers and such to do when writing.


End file.
